Anna de Guise
by Hannah Bagans
Summary: Une robe longue, coupée dans un tissu blanc et satiné. Un décolleté discret, bordé de dentelles merveilleuses. Quelques bijoux coulés dans un or qui se voulait rare. Les cheveux détachés, toujours aussi longs, foncés et ondulés, parfois tressés à quelques endroits. Quelques fleurs des champs s'étaient aventurées dans sa chevelure, jurant presque avec la limpidité de sa tenue.


Une robe longue, coupée dans un tissu blanc et satiné. Un décolleté discret, bordé de dentelles merveilleuses. Quelques bijoux coulés dans un or qui se voulait rare. Les cheveux détachés, toujours aussi longs, blonds comme les blés et parfois tressés à quelques endroits. Quelques fleurs des champs s'étaient aventurées dans sa chevelure, jurant presque avec la limpidité de sa tenue entière. D'une démarche plutôt lente, voilà qu'elle arpente les couloirs du château, suivie de très près par quatre jeunes filles, toutes blondes, toutes de blanc vêtues, riant à perdre haleine. Elles courent presque pour arriver au niveau de leur maîtresse, qui, sereine, s'était arrêtée au balcon qui donnait sur la pièce principale du château. S'appuyant durement sur la pierre froide, elle se pencha quelques peu, si bien que…

- - _Mademoiselle Anna, attention, vous allez tomber !,_ lâcha une de ses suivantes, l'air totalement inquiète.

- - _Dans ce cas, Henriette, penchez-vous et dîtes-moi si vous apercevez le roi ! _

La dénommée Henriette qui était en fait la plus vieille de ses dames, s'avança timidement, la tête baissée, puis se pencha à son tour. Alors qu'effectivement, elle aperçut le roi, elle perdit l'équilibre, puis finit par tomber dans la salle principale du château, sous le regard apeuré de l'assemblée, des cris d'effrois de certaines dames présentes. Toutes les têtes s'étaient levées, mais plus personne n'était au balcon.

- - _Voilà ce qui arrivera à celle d'entre vous qui tentera de me donner des ordres. Cette pauvre Henriette, souhaitant me rattraper, est tombée. Nous sommes claires ? _

Les jeunes femmes avaient courbé le dos, dans une révérence muette, avant de se retirer rapidement vers leurs appartements. Des bruits de bottes s'avançaient vers elle, à vive allure. Anna s'appuya contre la pierre froide, une main sur son cœur, le visage figé dans une grimace. Elle fixait l'endroit d'où avait basculé sa dame d'honneur comme si elle se sentait réellement en peine. Alors qu'elle daigna enfin tourner la tête vers les personnes qui avaient accouru vers elle, Anna eu le plaisir de faire face au roi François, fraîchement couronné. Les mains plaquées contre sa bouche, elle fit mine de ne même pas avoir la force de s'abaisser devant son roi. Ne paraissant pas plus choqué que ça, François l'attrapa par les épaules.

- - _Madame, que s'est-il passé ? Allez-vous bien ? _

- - _Votre Grâce_, articula-t-elle sans croiser son regard, _Henriette…. Elle a voulu me sauver la vie…, j'allais tomber… C'est affreux, elle ne méritait pas cela ! Je voulais voir votre Grâce faire son entrée…_

- - _Anna ! _

Toute la foule s'était retournée vers le nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que Monseigneur De Guise, le respectueux père d'Anna. Fagoté comme un prince, il arrive vers elle, essoufflé comme jamais, attrapant sa fille par les épaules, poussant même son roi qu'il n'avait même pas vu.

- - _Mon Ange, vous n'avez rien… J'ai eu peur, oh ce que j'ai eu peur. J'ai cru vous voir tomber, mais ce n'était qu'Henriette, paix à son âme. Votre Altesse,_ finit-il par dire à son roi, alors qu'il allait plier le genou.

- - _Je vous en prie, levez-vous Sire De Guise. Vous êtes l'oncle de ma femme, Marie Reine d'Ecosse et de France. Votre fille, Mademoiselle Anna de Guise voulait voir notre arrivée, et aurait pu se tuer. Je pense que ma femme n'aurait pas apprécié voir sa cousine mourir pour si peu, … et moi non plus,_ ajouta-t-il tout en scrutant Anna qui, le regard baissé, jouait désormais avec ses doigts. _Me permettez-vous d'emmener Anna avec nous à la cour de France ? Nous pourrions lui trouver un mari de haut rang._

- - _Mon Seigneur est trop bon, merci_.

Et alors que tout ce joyeux groupe s'écartait, Marie s'était avancée vers Anna. D'une main, elle l'incita à la regarder, remontant son menton. Marie souriait tendrement, comme elle le ferait avec une enfant. Et, seulement plus âgée qu'Anna d'une année, cette dernière prit ce geste comme un affront : elle n'était pas une enfant, et était encore moins sous la protection de quelqu'un.

- - _Anna, tu n'as pas changé. Toujours cette enfant baroudeuse, prête à tout pour attirer l'attention, je me trompe ? _

- - _Totalement, ma Reine,_ elle plia le genou dans une révérence clownesque_. J'ai changé. Je veux dire par là que j'ai toujours eu main mise sur vous quand nous étions jeunes. Vous devriez appréhender ma venue à la cour, Marie. Je ne suis plus une enfant. _

Puis elle s'était retirée silencieusement, prenant bien soin de jeter un dernier regard à sa cousine la Reine de France et d'Ecosse qui, désormais, fixait Anna de manière ignoble.


End file.
